Franklin Nelson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Foggy Nelson | Aliases = Foggy, "Guts" Nelson, Daredevil | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Rosalind Sharpe (mother); Edward Nelson (father); Anna Nelson (step-mother); Candace Nelson (half-sister); Debbie Harris (ex-wife); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nelson and Murdock Law Office,Hell's Kitchen, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 220 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = Formerly Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = former Attorney at Law, District Attorney | Education = Columbia University (undergrad) | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York State | Creators = Stan Lee; Bill Everett | First = Daredevil Vol 1 #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Franklin "Foggy" Nelson was born and raised in New York City. He was the son of Rosalind "Razor" Sharpe, a ruthless attorney who deserted her husband not long after their son was born. Foggy rarely saw his mother during his youth, instead being raised by his father Edward Nelson and stepmother Anna. In High School Foggy met and fell in love with Debbie Harris. But the two broke up when the graduated. Columbia University Foggy excelled in school being accepted in to Columbia Law School. He became roomates Matt Murdock. Matt protected Foggy against bullies and helped him study. For the first six months of their rooming together Foggy snored very loudly, with Matt comparing him to a human foghorn. It was from then the nickname stuck. When Matt began dating Elektra Natchios, Foggy disapproved, because he thought she was dangerous (which turned out to be extremely true). After Elektra left the university, Matt and Foggy transferred to Harvard Law School. Nelson and Murdock After graduating, Matt and Foggy opened up a private law practice Nelson and Murdock. They hired a secretary named Karen Page who Foggy developed a crush on. Unbeknownst to Foggy Matt decided to avenge his father by taken up the costumed identity of "Daredevil". He worried about his friend during this tough time. One of their earliest clients was the Fantastic Four, Foggy helped regarding the lease on the Baxter Building. Leland Owlsley was taken to court over tax fraud, and so he hired Nelson & Murdock to represent him. But after some investigation they learn of his true nature and have him arrested. Their next client was Zebediah Killgrave who kidnapped Karen. Foggy and his friends went to a wax museum to see the new Daredevil exhibit. But they notice Ox and the Eel he tried to investigate but was injured in a fight between Daredevil and the villains. In hospital Matt protected his friend from the Fellowship. He avenged Foggy, just in time to witness him come to. Another client was Namor who came for legal aid to stop the surface world from harming the sea. Foggy next client was Wilbur Day, a former employee of Kaxton Laboratories, where he invented hydraulic lifts which his boss Carl Kaxton had stolen the patents. Foggy met with a former exchange student from their post-secondary days named Klaus Kruger who is the Duke of Lichtenbad. Who recommended an Eye clinic in his own country to Matt , to which he visited, but was revealed to be a trap. Foggy never found out what happened and assumed that Matt chickened out at the last moment. District Attorney Foggy was recruited by Abner Jonas into his newly formed reform party as a candidate for the disctrict attorney. During one of their fund-raising events, he was reintroduced to his high school sweetheart Debbie Harris . He quit the reform party when Daredevil revealed it to be a plot by the Organizer, Abner Jonas' alter ego . Foggy was elected as New York City's District Attorney. After that Matt closed the practice to travel the world. Karen is worried about Matt, and so she visited Foggy at the D.A.'s office to find out if he's heard anything, they receive a call saying Matt has been lost at sea. However he returned alive and well. The Masked Marauder tricked Spider-Man into fighting a fake Daredevil. Tracking the real Daredevil to his office he see Foggy as the only viable candidate and attacked him. However they stop him and convince him he is not Daredevil. But still tried to convince Karen he was Daredevil. Foggy Nelson tried to keep Karen believing he was Daredevil, he even tried to have a costume made by Melvin Potter. Melvin offered to help him win Karen by pretending to be a villain. However he attacked him for real and was forced to be saved by the real Daredevil. After more confusion and death threats Foggy told Karen the truth. Foggy and Karen learn that Matt had gone missing. But when Matt was found, the Marauder and Gladiator kidnapped Foggy and Karen. The pair were rescued by Daredevil. It was at this time that Spider-Man sent a message to Foggy telling him that he knew Matt was Daredevil much to his surprise. Foggy was tricked by Matt that his "twin brother" Mike is really Daredevil. Leap Frog asked Nelson & Murdock to represent him in court. Foggy agreed to represent the criminal, but he escaped from court. Stilt-Man attacked Foggy and Karen with sleeping gas pellets. However Daredevil saved same from an escaping helicopter. Foggy took Karen on a date, which was interrupted by "Mike". Foggy was attacked by the Masked Marauder's gang looking for revenge. Foggy helped "Mike" deal with Cobra, Mister Hyde. Foggy, "Mike" and Karen go to the 1967 World's Fair in Montreal, Canada. Foogy helped his friend battle the Beetle. The Trapster came to the office for legal services. Foggy prepared to run for district attorney, and as he celebrated he received a call from Debbie who was out of prison and wants to see him again. Foggy was about to meet with Debbie but was knocked away by Daredevil (who switched bodies with Doctor Doom). He was angry his friend would treat her that way. Foggy confronted Matt about his treatment of Debbie. Matt suggested that Foggy's real problem was that he's afraid of what the public will think of a candidate for the district attorney's position dating a former criminal. Matt then convinced Foggy to setup a double date between them and Karen and Debbie. The Exterminator plotted to use the Time Displacement Blaster to blackmail Foggy. Foggy was attacked by the Unholy Three in a nightclub. Identifying Debbie Harris, the Executioner orders the Unholy Three to use the T-Ray on her. Believing Debbie to be dead, Foggy begged for help but using his radar sense he learned Debbie was not dead, but in another dimension. Foggy decided to take matter into his own hands and researched the criminals he then made a media appearances to bid for the District Attorney position. However Foggy is able to reverse the effect of the ray saving Debbie but believing Daredevil was dead. Mayoral candidate Richard Raleigh decided that he doesn't want a D.A. that he can't control and so hired the Jester to attack Foggy, but was saved by Daredevil. Karen leaves the law firm. Matt is injured during a fight with a Jester and told Foggy he was mugged. He eventually hired Matt Murdock as his "Assistant District Attorney". Karen Page also worked for some time as a secretary to Nelson. Page eventually left for Los Angles to pursue and acting career. Murdock left as well to relocate to San Francisico with his paramour Natasha Romanova . Blake Tower Shortly after Murdock returned to New York City, Foggy Nelson was defeated for re-election by Blake Tower. Nelson and Murdock became law partners again, first operating the "Storefront Legal Clinic" and eventually moving back to a more traditional law practice again as Nelson and Murdock. Several years later, Foggy married Debbie Harris. Around that time Elektra was hired by the Kingpin to assassinate Foggy. However, upon confronting Foggy, he recognized her as "Matt's girl". Unable to kill Foggy after this, Elektra abandoned her assignment, which led to her (temporary) death at the hands of Bullseye. Despite this and many other tragedies in Matt's life, Foggy has been a loyal and true friend, even after when his relationship with Debbie fell apart resulting in their divorce. He later was in a relationship with Liz Allan, but the villain Mysterio manipulated Foggy into having an affair with another woman and then killing her when she appeared to be a monster. This led Liz to break up with him. Recently, Matt was outed as Daredevil by the media and was eventually arrested. After Foggy went to visit Matt in prison with private investigator Dakota North, he was stabbed and seriously injured by several inmates. Matt heard his friend's heartbeat slowly cease, and Foggy was declared dead sometime after the ambulance took him away. Murdock later attended Foggy's funeral only for Foggy's grieving mother Rosalind Sharpe to blame him for what happened to her son. Later it was revealed that Foggy Nelson had not actually died at all, but was rather placed in witness protection program where he is recovering from his wounds and beginning to assume a new identity. He attempted to escape in an effort to reunite with Matt, only to be captured by the mafia, who in turn were slaughtered by ninjas of the Hand. They returned him to his former captors, after informing him that they would be watching. After Vanessa Fisk's role in this was revealed Foggy was released and reunited with Matt, where they agreed to move their law offices to a new location where they would take referrals only to avoid drawing attention from Daredevil's enemies with Becky Blake joining them as a law partner. Foggy had to deal with stress including, Mr. Fear poisoning Matt's wife Milla with a psychedelic drug that put her in a mental institution, having to deal with Milla's parents and Matt's growing erratic behavior. The final straw was the return of the Kingpin and when Matt accepted the Kingpin's offer, Foggy angrily fired him for all the bad things that were going down lately. When Foggy regretted his decision because he only made it worse for Matt, he learned that Matt had become the leader of The Hand. Later, the Kingpin used a judge on his payroll to have Foggy disbarred. When the judge overturned a Jury's verdict of not punishing the surviving victims from the protest against Oscorp, Foggy stood up in protest since they were the only surviving protesters who were not killed when Bullseye had destroyed their building. Working with Dakota North, who had recently lost her private investigators license, he discovered that the Kingpin was trying to frame Norman Osborn to get to Matt and manipulate his actions with the Hand. Fight against cancer Years later, Foggy was diagnosed with Ewing's sarcoma, a type of cancer which formed in his hip. As chemotherapy was extremely expensive and painful, with the help of Ant-Man, Foggy began treating his tumor more directly. After Matt Murdock revealed his identity of Daredevil to the world, he decided that Foggy's life would be in danger, and that he should fake his death. By making it look as if he had died heroically by preventing an explosion from going on the streets, Foggy could now go under the radar. | Powers = None | Abilities = Legal knowledge | Strength = Normal human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Franklin Nelson is the former District Attorney for New York City. * Franklin's middle initial was shown to be "W." . It is now established that his middle initial is "P." | Trivia = * Nelson's former wife Debbie convinced the attorney to grow a moustache which he wore for some time. When the two separated, he shaved it off. . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Foggy_Nelson | Links = }} Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Legally Deceased Category:Columbia University Student